Karen's Evolution
by phantom00
Summary: After being experimented on, Karen joins the X-men for a whole set of adventures as she makes allies and enemies in the US her past slowly catches up to her, can she defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort or become another victim. Fem/SquibHarry. WCWL
1. Chapter 1

" _ **I want this girl to have kryptonian DNA by the end of the day," a plump black fat woman said. At least that what the girl saw threw the greenish liquid she was floated in with a mask over her mouth that was connected to the ceiling.**_

 _The girl was 6-7 years of age and shown signs of abuse and malnutrition. Her crimson red hair came down to her waist and she had emerald green eyes with a lightning bolt shape scar on her back, between her elbow blades, and she was quite small for her age, she also barely had anything on, only bandages to cover her decency._

" _But mam, she won't survive the process," the doctor responded._

" _I don't care," the woman said, "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, and Cadmus isn't paying you to be a voice of morals here. You're here to make weapons that'll prevent the mutant menace from replacing us normal humans as the dominant species!"_

" _But…" The doctor started but was cut off._

" _The Dursley's are our biggest supporters in the UK and they allowed us to use their 'freak of a niece' as a test subject," the woman said. "Just do it."_

 _The doctor pushed a button and electricity filled the tube and the girl muffled cry of pain went unattended._

 **Chapter 1 Power Girl**

Duncan Matthews, the star quaterback for Bayville High shouted, "Blue 22! Blue 22! Hut!"

With that the football was in play when Duncan through it to the running back at the 10 yard line and he managed to get it to a touch down, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Why did you insist on bringing me to this," Karen asked Scott Summers, a fellow student of Xaviars School for the gifted.

15-year-old Karen Starr, formally Potter, has neck length blonde hair, blue eyes, 5'8", she is the bustiest student in school, even though she is in 9th grade, her freshmen year, with 36DD breasts. She wore baggy clothing trying to hide the fact she had extremley curvey figure even at her age.

"Because he wants to make Jean jeleous," Scotts friend Paul said in a joking manner which caused Scott to elbow him in the ribs.

"Looks like Tolanski is at it again," Scott said pointing to someone below them as they looked down they saw someone below the bleachers pickpocking one of the spectactors without him realising it.

"Should we call the cops," Paul asked.

"Keep that option open," Scott said as he went down there, followed by Karen.

When the two arrived under the bleachers they saw a trio of football players and the leader was holding Tolanski against the wall.

"Crush him Dunc," said the black one of the three.

"Let's not Dunc," Scott said.

"Why do you care about this scuzzo," Duncan asked in a mocho voice.

"I don't," Scott replied honostely, "But I'm not reall crazy on 3 on 1 either. So how about we settle this peacefully."

"How about not," Duncan said as he used one hand to signal the other 2 to attack them, while he used his other hand to keep Tolanski pinned against the wall.

Scott easily dodged the black player and used his foot to trip him causing him to crash against the ground. Meanwhile Karen had to deal with the overweight one and during their brief engangement, the overweight player had his hand placed on one of her breasts which caused an immediate reaction from Karen.

"YOU PERVERT!" Karen yelled out and she punched him over the head causing his helmet to crack as he crumbled to the ground, with him still holding her shirt and bra causing him to rip them off of her, revealing Karen's upper half competley exposed form the waist up.

Scott had the decensey to look away but both Duncan and Tolanski gaped at her appearance. This caused to enrage Karen even more as she used her speed to quickly knock out the 2 boys, out of anger, and quickly dashed home to the Xiaviar Institute.

Just then Jean came under the bleaches to see what the commotion was and she gave Scott a look.

Rubbing the back of his head and explained, "Short story, we came down here to see that Tolanski pickpocking people but Duncan decided to get rough and one of the members accidently ripped off Karens shirt and bra."

He then pointed at the overweight football, who was still unconsious and holding said items in his hand to prove his point.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meanwhile a Bayvilles trainstation, both Charles and Ororo, were waiting for their new student.

Just then a blonde haired boy carring two pieces of luggage came off the train, "Kurt?" Ororo asked.

The boy walked away and Charles said, "That's not him, this is." He then looked down several train cars and a boy wearing a full body cloak to hide his features walked off the train carrying two duffle bags.

"Hello," Kurt said in a German accent as he held out his hand, which consisted of blue fur and 3 fingers.

"I just telling Kurt how I set up this institute to help gifted youngsters on how to control their powers, powers that they can't always control," Charles explained.

"You're still holding that over me," Scott asked in disbelief, "That was 6 months ago!"

"You still destroyed the south wall," Charles countered, "Thankfully no one saw the incident so the true cause was never discovered."

"Come on Proffessor, I'm packing a boozaka behind each eyeball," Scott complained.

"That's why you are here, control," Charles said and turned to Kurt and explained to him, "Scotts eyes emit a destructive optic eye beam."

"Cool!" Kurt said lowing his hood so they could finally see his face. His face is covered with the same blue fur as his hands and his hair is a different shade of blue.

"I just telling Kurt how I set up this institute to help gifted youngsters on how to control their powers, powers that they can't always control," Charles explained.

"How about you Kurt," Jean asked who managed to walk up next to him, "Do you have a special talent that brought you here?"

Just then Kurt disappeared in a puff a smoke, leaving a sulfur smell behind him, and reappearing in a different part of the room.

"Maybe," came Kurt's reply.

Their shocked expressions quickly faded as they saw Karen entering the room, wearing a new baggy shirt and noticed Kurt and she asked, "Who's the new kid?"

"I'll be helping Kurt settle in," Professor Xavier said. "We can talk more tonight."

Xavier was showing Kurt to his new room. As they walked through the halls, they met Ororo, who was holding a package.

"This will be your room, Kurt," Ororo said as she opened the door and gestured them to enter.

When Kurt saw his room, his eyes went wide. It was big, had a comfy bed, some stereos and a music player.

"Voah," he said as he looked around with wonder. "This bedroom is mine?"

"Of course, Kurt," Xavier said with a slight smile. "That's why your parents sent you here, because they knew you can be happy here."

"Happy?" Kurt said as he walked towards the Professor, looking sad. "How can I be happy vhen I look like this? I scare people."

He turned to the mirror, looking at his inhuman appearance. As Ororo placed the package on Kurt's bed, Xavier pulled out something from his jacket.

"I have a little surprise for you, Kurt," he said as he pulled out a digital watch. "Put this on."

Curious, Kurt took the watch and put it on. As soon as it was on him, his appearance changed. He gasped as he looked at himself.

"I don't believe it!" Kurt said looking a bit happy as he turned to the mirror, looking at a young Caucasian man with blue hair, normal-shaped ears and teeth, and brown eyes. "I'm normal!"

"You are normal, Kurt," Ororo said with a smile. "But not because of this machine."

"Storm is right, Kurt," Xavier said as he moved towards Kurt. "Normal is what you truly are. Never think otherwise."

"This is just a disguise," the Professor added as he pressed the button on the watch, returning Kurt's appearance back to what it was. "A disguise to protect you from those who would prosecute you for not understanding your gifts."

"I understand, Professor," Kurt said with a nod before he pressed the button again, turning him back to normal. "But nonetheless, this rule! Thank you."

The two adults smiled at him before they exited his room. As they left, Kurt walked towards his bed and opened the package. What he saw made him smile; a suit.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next day, Karen and Scott were carrying their lunches where they saw Tolanski was leaning against some locker.

"Yo, you guys," Tolanski said as he jumped onto the lockers with unbelieavable leg powers, "Nice to see you again Hooters."

Karen growled at this and Scott said, "That's some jump you've got there."

"Like it?" Tolanski smirked, "I'm surprised that you can see through those thick shades of yours. Here, let me help."

Without warning his toungue shot out at Scott and grabbed his shades. Quickly Scott covered his eyes as Karen looked at Scotts now slimey shades.

"Hey give those back," Scott shouted angerly.

"What's the matter Summers?" Tolanski asked as he waved them around, "Afraid to open your eyes?"

"Unlike yours, his powers aren't indoor friendly," Karen came to Scotts defense.

"I'll give them back if you show me your giant hooters again," Tolanski offered.

"Do all boys only think about is girls boobs," Karen asked Scott.

"I'm not getting into this argument," Scott replied as he tried to get his shades back.

Karen snorted and said, "Thought so." She then looked around to make sure no one was looking when she used her heat vision on Tolanski hand that was holding Scott's shades. With a yelp a pain, he let them go and Karen grabbed them and said, "Eww gross!" As they were still covered in slime before putting them in Scotts hand and he winced as he felt the slime.

"As you can see we're a lot alike," Tolanski said as he shook his hand for the pain.

"Yeah," Scott said as he put on his shades, as he wiped the slime off the lenses, "Now we are both slimey."

"Nope," he replied as he jumped off the lockers and landed on all fours, "I mean we ain't like normal people."

"And you're point is exactly," Karen asked.

"I just wanna talk," Tolanski said as he jumped towards the lockers, and sticking to the doors, "You know, get to know each other better. Maybe do some lunch."

When he said that he shot out his tongue, and grabbed Scott's lunch and ate it whole, paper bag and all.

"We'll think about it," Karen responded as she pushed Scott away from Tolanski and towards the cafetaria.

"Sure you guys do that," Tolanski said as he watched them go, "You guys think about it. I have other stuff to do."

With that he jumped off the lockers and towards the window.

"You really think it's a good idea," Scott asked.

"I wouldn't to bunk with a guy who frequently comments about my chest," Karen responded, "Better call the professor anyway. Here."

She handed Scott his lunch as he walked towards the phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Scott said, holding the bag.

"Take it, I don't like tuna," she called as she grabbed a payphone and started calling the Professor.

" _Yes, Karen?"_ the Professor asked.

"Geez, Professor, you should stop doing that," Karen said as she leaned on the wall.

" _Sorry. What are you calling about?"_

"One of the students here, I think he may be one of us."

" _Yes. Todd Tolanski."_

"You know the guy?"

" _Cerebro just got a fix on his reading. He must be using his powers openly now."_

"Now Professor, you know I'm up to the whole 'welcome all Mutants to our school' and all, but he's not the kind of guy I wanna share the wing with. I mean, the guy smells worse than dead pig under the hot sun."

" _We cannot turn our backs on anyone, Karen. You know that"_

"Yeah, I know," Karen said, sighing. "It's just that, I have a bad feeling about him. That's all. Do you want me to bring him in?"

" _There's no need to, Karen. I'll speak with you later."_

As the call ended, Karen put the phone back and walked towards the table where Scott was sitting, thinking that tonight will be interesting.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Karen, Jean and Scott where in the changing room, getting ready to greet their possible new teammate. Professor Xavier decided to test Tolanski if he does have the X-gene, and see if they can persuade them to join the X-men.

As Jean and Scott started changing, Karen used her powers to get into her uniform. With a blur Karen she was wearing a white spandex, that exposed her cleavage as it has a hole in it, that had an X emblem on her blue belt. She also had blue gloves, with blue boots and a red cape that came down to her hips.

"You guys sure are slow," she said.

"Not all of us have super speed Karen," Jean said as she put on her suit as Scott put on his gloves.

"It's Power Girl in costume, Marvel Girl," she said, grinning at Jean's expression. Scott chuckled a bit, causing Jean to glare at him.

"Shut up, Cyclops," she growled, causing him to shut up as he put on his visor.

Before they could say more, the alarms went off and the Professor's voice was in their heads.

" _Scott! Jean!"_ Xavier shouted. " _Kurt and Tolanski are in the Danger Room!"_

"Aw man! The Danger Room has automated defenses!" Scott exclaimed, looking at Jean.

"It'll attack them with anything it's got!" Jean shouted.

" _Get in there, now!"_

"You heard the man, let's move!" Karen exclaimed as she flew towards the Danger Room with Jean and Scott, who grabbed her other boot, behind him.

As they entered the Danger Room, the three saw Tolanski and Nightcrawler avoiding the buzz saws, lasers, blasters and Tasers.

"Cyclops, you handle the blasters! Marvel Girl, make sure the tentacles don't grab them!" shouted as he fired at the Tasers. "I'll get them!"

"Right!" Cyclops said as he fired at the blasters.

"On it!" Marvel Girl said as she flew into the air. charged his fist and flew towards Tolanski, firing at the obstacles that was in his way.

Nightcrawler jumped up to avoid the blasters and started climbing up the wall. He didn't noticed a tentacle going towards him. Just as the device was about to grab him, he felt something getting lifted to the air. Surprised, he turned and saw Marvel Girl smiling at him as she levitated him to safety.

"You are an angel!" he shouted gratefully.

"On occasion," she said with a smirk. "How about you? Are you a demon?"

Tolanski hopped and jumped as he avoided the crazy death traps that was trying to kill him. He suddenly found himself between two walls that was trying to crush him. He tried to jumped, but it was too high for him.

Just as he was about to get squashed, a hand grabbed him from behind and he phased through the wall. He looked up and saw Phantom carrying him towards the exit where Cyclops was waiting.

He dropped Tolanski on the floor before a tentacle grabbed him and threw him in the air.

"!" Cyclops shouted as he fired at the tentacle.

Above them, Professor Xavier and Storm entered the control room and rushed towards the controls.

"Security code override!" Xavier exclaimed as he pushed through the controls. "Priority X! Voice print; Charles Xavier!"

" _Confirmed. Shut down in five seconds,"_ the computer said.

"Ahh, now I get it!" Nightcrawler said as he looked at the room. "It's a training area! vatch."

Before Marvel Girl could stop him, Nightcrawler disappeared and appeared on top of the blasters.

"I just pull the plug and…" as he pulled out the plug, the machine started going haywire, throwing Kurt off it. The blaster fired randomly that it hit Cyclops and Tolanski, sending the crashing towards a wall.

Before the thing could fire again, fell towards it and smashed it with his fist.

"Well, that was a good work out," said as the weapons started deactivating.

"Forget this man!" Tolanski exclaimed, freaking out. "I've seen enough. I'm outta here!"

"Tolanski, wait!" Cyclops shouted, but Tolanski was hopping away. Cyclops sighed and looked at Professor Xavier. "Sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him."

"It's all right, Cyclops," Xavier said through the microphone. "He wasn't ready to be one of us."

"I blew it too, Professor. I'm sorry," Kurt said sadly. "You have been vonderful…but I guess…I just don't belong here!"

"Nightcrawler, wait!" Xavier shouted, but Kurt teleported away.

"Don't sweat it, Professor," said as he flew towards the door. "I'll handle it."

Professor Xavier nodded as went to search for Nightcrawler. Meanwhile, Tolanski jumped out through the window and landed on a table, breaking it. As he was about to hop away, he bumped into someone.

He looked up and was about to fight when three metal claws appeared on his knuckles, scaring Tolanski.

"Going somewhere, Bub?" Logan asked as he tilted his cowboy hat to get a better view of Tolanski, who looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"No, Logan!" a voice shouted. Logan looked up and saw Xavier on top of the balcony. "Let him go."

Logan looked back at Tolanski before he retracted his claws. He then sighed as he gestured Tolanski to move, which he gladly did.

"I came back here because I thought a smell trouble brewing," Logan said as he sniffed the air. "Of course, it could just b stink boy there."

"I wish it was," Xavier said as he smiled at Logan. "Welcome home, old friend. We've missed you."

Meanwhile, was still searching for Kurt, Jean helping him to track him down.

" _He's in the hangars,"_ Jean said.

" _Thanks, Jean,"_ Scott said as he walked towards the hangar.

When he entered he saw Kurt looking at the Blackbird in awe. He smirked, remembering how awe he was when he first saw it.

"Vhat is that?" Kurt said in wonder.

"The SR-77 Blackbird," replied, causing Kurt to jump. "Twice as fast as the SR-71 with three times the range and fire power. Awesome, right?"

"Please tell me you get to fly it!" Kurt said as he turned to with a hopeful expression.

"It's ours," he said with a grin. "And I can teach you how to fly this baby, if you decided to stay here."

He then placed a hand on Kurt's shoulders and grinned.

"So how about it? Wanna be part of the team?"

"But…I almost got you killed minutes ago," Kurt said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving a hand. "Yeah, don't do that again. We all make mistakes. But that's why we're here, to learn not to make mistakes like that. So how about it, will you stay?"

"And you don't mid the vay I look?" Kurt asked, looking at .

"Dude, just don't make fun the shades, and we'll call it even," he said with a grin.

Kurt looked at him with shock before he gave a toothy grin.

"Ve have a deal then," he said.

"Welcome to the team," he said as he slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Now come on. I'll show you where they keep the sodas."

He grinned as he and Kurt exited the hangar, thinking that this was the beginning of a very unusual friendship.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: This story Karen has powers of a Kryptonian and she goes by Power Girl and I'm going to have Daphne Greengrass as Supergirl. Other then their powers their will be very little elments come from DC comics, except for kryptonite.**


	2. Chapter 2 X-Impulse

**Chapter 2: The X-Impulse**

A girl with brown hair was happily sleeping on her bed. She smiled happily as she dreamed about flying in the city, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly, the sky became dark and thundery. She screamed as she started falling to the ground.

So abruptly woke up as she landed hard on the ground. When she saw that she was in the basement, she started crying. Her parents quickly ran downstairs when they heard her crying. They quickly ran towards her and comforted her.

"I…I fell…" she cried as her mother comforted her. "I fell from the ceiling."

"You were dreaming, Kitty," her mother said in a soothing voice. "You were just sleepwalking."

"I'm…not sure about that," her dad said as he looked up at the ceiling. They followed his gaze and saw Kitty's pillow and blanket halfway across the ceiling.

"W-what am I?" Kitty asked as she cried on her mother shoulders.

 _Xavier's Mansion…_

" _Alert,"_ Cerebro announced, causing the Professor to look at the screen. _"Discovery Mutant Signature."_

Xavier looked as a map appeared on the screen. He watched as the screen showed a picture of a teenage girl with brown hair.

" _Second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed: Kitty Pryde. Residence: Northbrook. Age: 15."_

Professor Xavier looked at the screen before he contacted two of his oldest students.

 _"_ _Jean, Karen , I need your help._

 _We're on our way, Professor,_ Jean replied back.

 _"_ … _Five more minutes…"_ came Karen's reply

 _"Karen!"_

Karen, who was enjoying her sleep, groaned when she found himself waking up from Jeana call. She reluctantly stood from her bed, dropping the teddy bear she was holding, using her super speed made sure looked decent for the day.

"We detected another Mutant," Xavier announced as his two top student that stood in front of him. "We must be off."

She nodded as they followed the Professor Xavier towards the Blackbird.

"Shouldn't we tell the others we're going to be gone?" Karen asked as he buckled up.

"I already told them," Professor Xavier said. "You two will be excused in school for today."

"Awesome," Karen said with a grin. "I get to miss the Algebra test today."

"You know that you will have to make it up," Jean reminded the blonde which got a groan of frustration from her.

 _Later…_

Kurt was running to the school as fast as he can, a breakfest burger gut bomb on his hand. Ever he discovered t, Kurt's been going there every week for a breakfast burger. He checked his watch and saw that he was late again.

"Ah, late again!" he said. He put the rest of the burger on his mouth and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He then teleported himself closer to the entrance, in the school bushes, and was about to walked in the school doors when Principal Darkle stood in front of him, surprising him.

"Ms. Darkle!" Kurt greeted, surprised to suddenly see her. The principal grabbed his wrist to look at his digital watch.

"Watch isn't slow," Darkle said as she let her go. "Must be you. Another tardy, Mr. Wagner, and I will enroll you to my after school group."

Before Kurt could say anything, the doors opened and Scott exited, looking at Kurt. He walked pass the principal and towards Kurt.

"There you are." Scott said as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "Light a fire under it, kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you."

"Ms. Darkle," Scott said as he pushed Kurt towards the door. Once they entered it, he turned to Kurt, who was finishing his burger. "You stopped for another breakfest burger gut bomb ?"

"It's an addiction," Kurt said as Scott pushed into the school by Scott.

Meanwhile, in the Blackbird, Karen listened as he and Jean listened to Xavier's plans on how to deal with the two new Mutants.

"Why just us?" Jean asked, looking at the Professor. "Why not the entire team?"

"Because," Xavier explained. "You can connect to this girl, and Karen can user her charms on this Lance to join us."

Karen rolled her eyes at the Professors remark, she knew she was consided pretty but she will not be some arm candy for some guy.

"I hope so," Jean said, sighing. "So where does Karen start?"

"In the school," Xavier replied, causing Karen to groan.

"I missed school just to go to school?" Karen said. "Talk about irony. Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Xavier replied as he closed his eyes. "Sorry, Karen, but your stop is here."

"Well, see you guys in a few," Karen said as she unbuckled his seatbelt and walked towards the door, opening it.

Karen said to her with a crazy grin. She jumped out the Blackbird, enjoying the rushing air and adrenaline.

Jean sighed as the doors closed while Xavier merely looked amused at Karen's antics. Karen stayed like that for a few moments before she flew towards the school. Once she reached the school, she mayed sure she stayed out of sight and started flying around the school.

As she flew around the corner, she saw Kitty in front of her locker, who looked distracted. She watched as three girls in cheerleader outfits surrounded her and shoved her in her locker, closing it.

"Well that's original," Karen muttered to himself as Kitty banged the door, shouting for help. Karen was about to help her when her phone suddenly rang. She grabbed his phone and answered it. "Talk to me?"

" _Karen, it's Jean,"_ Jean said through the phone.

"Hey Jean," Karen replied, looking if the coast was clear. "How'd it go?"

" _Not so well,"_ Jean said with a sigh. _"I'll be going there at the school. Have you met either of them?"_

"Yeah, I saw Kitty," Karen replied as he looked at the locker. "She got bullied by a couple of _popular_ girls. I'm gonna…Wait, Lance is here."

Karen watched as a guy with messy brown hair and tanned skin walked through the hall, absent mindely spray painting the lockers on his way. When he reached Kitty's locker, Kitty suddenly fell through her locker door, surprising Lance.

"So her power's intangibility?" Karen commented as he saw Kitty panic.

"… _You sound disappointed…"_

Before Karen could explain herself, the entire hallway suddenly started shaking. Alarmed, he looked at the two Mutants, and saw Lance holding his arms out, his eyes closed. When he stopped, he smiled at Kitty, who looked afraid.

"Get the picture?" Lance asked, looking at Kitty.

"No, you're just some freak!" Kitty shouted as she tried to run, but Lance grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

Kitty slipped through Lance's hand and ran towards the gym. Karen watched Kitty ran before he looked at Lance, who had a wicked look in his eyes, something that Karen didn't like.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Lance said with an evil smile. "Cause I'm gonna rock your world."

"Jean…get here as soon as you can and talk to Kitty," Karen said as he narrowed her eyes at Lance, following after him. "I think Lance is up to something."

"This might have gone from bad to worse," Jean said with a sigh. "Where is she going now?"

"Gym," Karen replied. "As for Lance, I'll try and talk to him and see what he's planning. See you in a bit, Jean."

"Stay out of trouble, Karen," Jean said. "You have a tendency of looking for trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble goes looking for me, like with the Hulk over summer break," Karen replied with a chuckle before she ended the call.

Karen followed Lance on top of the school building, who had two other teens with him. She hovered over them by a couple hundred yards and used her super hearing so she can hear their conversation.

"Stow it, Griff," the first guy said, elbowing the second guy. "Can we bust in here or not?"

"Not," the other guy replied. "It's wired into the alarm system."

"Now what, Alberts?" the first one asked as they walked behind Lance. "We got like no ways into the stinkin office, and the midterms starts in the morning!"

"Yeah, and exams answers aren't going to exactly get a prime price after the test," Griff said. "Can't you just, you know, make a door?"

"Sure, and have them know that we were in it," Lance said sarcastically. "They'll change the tests. Besides, I got a sweeter idea; her."

He pointed at Kitty, who he was watching all the time. The other two looked at Kitty, who did a long jump poorly, before turning to Lance, seeing if he was kidding.

"What she gonna do? Long jump through the wall?" Griff asked, looking at Lance. "C'mon man, be serious!"

Suddenly, Lance grabbed Griff's arm and glared at him. Griff winced as Lance started squeezing his arm.

"You riding me, Griff?" he demanded as the ground starts shaking a bit. "Are ya?"

"S-s-sorry man!" Griff said, looking scared.

"Woah, its cool, Lance," the second guy said, trying not to fall. The shaking stopped and Lance let go of Griff, turning his attention back to Kitty.

"You losers just line up the customers," Lance said. "I'll get the answers."

The two quickly ran as Lance saw a girl about to do the long jump. Danny watched as Lance used his powers to make the girl fail the long jump. Kitty looked surprised before she noticed Lance waving at her on the school roof.

Scared, she tried to run, only to bump into Jean. Jean tried to talk to her, but Kitty, just kept on running.

 _Well that went well,_ Karen thought as he watched Kitty run.

 _I'll just have to keep trying,_ Jean said. _You focus on Lance._

 _Already on it,_ Karen thought as he watched Jean follow Kitty. She then turned his attention to Lance, landing behind him.

"So you plan to steal the test answers?" Karen asked, surprising Lance. "Can't you just study for a test? After all I like men with brains, after all they are more fun to be around than stupid jocks."

"Huh?" Lance said as he looked around. "Who's there?"

Karen landed on the ceiling, causing Lance to jump a bit, since he didn't look up to see her. He then glared at Karen.

"You know, you shouldn't play with a girl like that, that's just wrong," Karen said, crossing her arms wrapping them under her breasts so he could see them under her baggy clothes. "After all I should know."

"Who are you? And why do you care?" Lance demanded, glaring at Karen.

"Name's Karen Starr, and I'm here to stop you from using her," Karen said as he raised his fists.

"Go ahead and try," Lance said as he raised his arms and started shaking the roof. "I don't like blondes to begin with, FYI."

Before anything else could be say or done, Karen took off and flew at top speed towards Bayville.

 _Bayville..._

Today was supposed to have been _simple_. All Logan had wanted was a simple drive around New York City on his bike. Instead, all he got was a grudge-match in a construction site with his old "pal" Victor "Sabretooth" Creed.

Creed was one _ugly_ mother: tall, built like an ox – and about as _sharp_ as one, too – with wild, long, unkempt sandy hair, savage eyes, and big honkin' canine teeth, in his usual trench-coat over his brown leather pants and vest. He was a mutant, too, with the same kind of healing powers and heightened senses as Logan; where Logan had his claws, Creed had super-strength.

Logan snarled, crouching low and popping out his claws. "What the hell do _you_ want, Creed?!"

Creed laughed. "Your head on a lance covers it, Short-Stuff!" he snarled. He swung at Logan, who managed to roll under the attack. "' _One shall fall by the other's hand..._ 'it's our destiny – we _can't_ change it, little man!"

"I got yer 'destiny' right _here_ , bub!" Logan roared, as he came at Creed, slashing with his claws; Creed dodged the attack...just like he'd _hoped_ he would.

Dropping low after the slash, Logan aimed a precise hit right to Vic's ankle, the relatively fragile bone cracking from the impact. Creed howled in agony, giving Logan time to uppercut Creed's ugly mug with his claws, and followed with a stab right to old 'Tooth's gut. Logan was about to _really_ unload, when Creed backhanded him, sending Logan flying. As Logan recovered, he saw 'Tooth growl, as all the injuries he'd been dealt quickly healed.

' _Terrific,_ ' Logan thought, ' _now he's pissed. I'm gonna be feelin'_ _ **this**_ _in the morning..._ '

Suddenly, a bright red force-blast sent Creed flying...as Cyclops and Nightcrawler, in uniform, ran up to him. "Logan, you okay?" Cyclops asked, helping him up.

"What the...why the hell are you two here?!" Logan yelled.

Nightcrawler grinned. "He's okay."

With a loud roar, Sabretooth ran at them. Cyclops fired another optic blast from his visor, but Creed ducked under it. When he was inches from them, Nightcrawler hopped on his back and 'ported...causing 'Tooth to miss them entirely, with Nightcrawler hopping off as Creed plowed into a bunch of pieces of two-by-four.

Creed got up, _royally_ steamed, now. "Say your prayers, you little runts." he growled, stalking towards Cyclops and Nightcrawler. "Because I'm gonna..."

 _Big_ mistake.

"Remember me?" Logan snarled, as he leapt at Creed, unloading a slashing salvo with his claws, before booting Creed's sorry ass into a pile of steel pipes.

"All _right_!" Nightcrawler crowed. "Ve _rock_! Ve are zhe X-Men!"

All things considered, Logan thought they did okay; Logan had inflicted enough damage to keep him out for a few hours, long enough for his scent-trail to go cold. The kids had kept Creed off-balance enough for Logan to _really_ nail Creed's sorry ass.

But that wasn't the freakin' point.

Growling, Logan glared at Cyclops and Nightcrawler. "I'm only sayin' this _once_." he snarled. " _I_ don't fight your battles; _don't fight_ _ **mine**_ _!_ "

"Hey," Cyclops said, "we were only trying to..."

" _RRRRAAAAWWWRRRR!_ "

Logan arched an eyebrow as Sabretooth got up. "Didn't we kick your ass, already, Creed?" Logan said. "You should be out for a few more hours."

Creed grinned. "Sorry, Short-Stuff." he snarled. He tapped a tiny unit on his belt. "I got this little gizmo from a friend! It _enhances_ mutant powers...like my healing!" He picked up one of the pipes. " _And_ like my strength!" he crowed. "So... _catch_!" And he tossed the pipe at them.

Logan and the kids managed to duck out of the way, causing the pipe to cause a big girder to get loose and start falling...but Logan never heard a crash.

Sabretooth started stalking towards Cyclops and Nightcrawler, looking thirsty for blood...

...when a gale-force wind sent him flying.

Logan looked around, expecting to see Storm...and saw Karen there, touching down. "Need some backup?"

"What the hell?!" Creed muttered. "Who're you?!"

"Next time you throw a pipe, watch where you're throwing it." Karen responded.

Creed laughed. "You wanna _make_ somethin' of it, kid?!"

Karen replied, "I don't want to fight you."

"Smart kid!" Sabretooth laughed. " _I_ wouldn't want to fight me, _either_!" He pounced at Karen, and punched her in the face.

Karen didn't even flinch.

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Creed howled in pain, holding his hand. "What the..?!" He growled. " _Why, you little..!_ " He swung again.

Karen caught his fist, like a parent stopping the fist of a spoiled child, her eyes narrowing. "I _tried_ to be nice." she said. He looked at Creed, studying him, his eyes flashing electric blue. "Your cells...regeneration...hey, Logan, does this guy have healing powers, too?"

Logan smirked. "Oh, yeah."

"Good." Karen said. She glared at Sabretooth. "Then you should be able to _walk this off!_ "

 _WHAM!_

Karen's fist moved so fast, Logan didn't even see herhand _move_ ; in a fraction of a second, Karen's fist drove itself into Creed's gut, the punch echoing like a _thunderclap_. Creed's face was _comical_ ; he doubled over, like he'd been folded in half, gasping for air...

 _ **CRACK!**_

Karen's follow-up uppercut was poetry in motion. Her fist slammed into Creed's face, sending him flying, out of the construction site, and then out of sight, until he was just a dot on the horizon.

Karen winced. "I didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard."

Logan chuckled. "Relax, Kid." he said. "I've seen Creed walk away from _worse_." He looked at Karen. "Like I told _these_ two...I don't fight your battles, so _don't_ fight _mine_!" With that, he walked away, heading back to his motorcycle.

He needed a smoke.

As Logan walked away, Karen was left with Cyclops and Nightcrawler. " _Mein Gott_ , vat a grouch!" Nightcrawler said. "Zhe _least_ he could do vas say _zhanks_!"

Karen chuckled. "Don't take it personally, Kurt."

Cyclops nodded. "That's just Logan being Logan." he agreed. To Karen, he asked, "Weren't you on a recruitment mission with Jean and the Professor?"

"I knew Sabertooth was here." Karen replied as she picked up a tracker. "The Professor had me tag him last time those two went at it. I'd better get going; I've got a promise to keep." With that, he took off, flying towards Northbrook.

 _Northbrook…_

At the Pryde residence, Charles was talking with both of Kitty's parents, with Jean there, as well. Mrs. Pryde was worried. "She's _never_ this late!" she cried. "Something's wrong, I know it!"

"Professor," Mr. Pryde said, "you said you were able to locate...mutants, right? That's how you found out about Kitty. Can't you find her, now?"

"I will try." Charles said. Closing his eyes, he focused, reaching out...

His eyes opened. "We have to get to the school." he said. "Kitty is there, and so is Lance."

"That Alvers boy?!" Mr. Pryde shouted. "What's she doing with _him_?!"

"Lance is also a mutant." Charles said, moving towards the door. "We must go, _now_. Kitty is about to make a _huge_ mistake."

Standing outside Northbrook High, Kitty took a deep breath, and walked towards Lance. "How do you get control?" she asked.

Lance smiled as he saw her. He motioned for her to come over. "Just think about whatever you were thinking about the last time you used it." he said, standing next to the school wall, and Kitty stood next to him.

Kitty took a deep breath, and concentrated. "I...I _can't_..."

"You _can_." Lance assured her. "You just have to make it _yours_."

Kitty re-doubled her focus, placing her hand on the wall, taking Lance's hand in her other one. Slowly, she felt the wall just give way...until they were inside the school.

" _I did it!_ " Kitty squealed. "Did you see me?!"

"I sure did." Lance replied absently, as he walked towards a computer.

Kitty looked around. "The principal's office?" she asked. "Why are we _here_?" She looked over Lance's shoulder.

 _Test answers_.

"You just wanted to get in here." Kitty murmured. "You...you just _used_ me..."

"No, I didn't." Lance said, fiercely. "This school just uses these tests to keep us down; I'm evening the score."

"You're going to _sell_ them! You just needed me to make a quick buck!" Kitty cried. ' _Oh my God, I'm so stupid!_ ' she thought.

Lance pulled out a CD from the disc-drive, and then started to walk towards her. "Kitty..."

"Leave her alone."

Kitty was immensely relieved to hear that voice, as she saw Karen hovering there.

"Who are you?" Kitty asked?

Lance whirled around, glaring at him. "How the hell did _you_ get in?!"

Karen just chuckled. "Open second-story windows aren't too hard to enter if you can fly." he said. To Kitty, he added, "Somehow, this doesn't strike me as something you wanted to do with your talents."

Kitty felt immensely ashamed; both for helping Lance and for being so _gullible_.

Lance looked to her. "We're _all_ we've got." he said. "You said so yourself: your parents think you're a freak. They'll never accept you."

"Kitty, do you think he _really_ cares about you?" Karen asked.

Lance glared at him. "Do you think this glorified _Girl Scout_ _loser_ has _any_ idea of how it feels to be an outcast?!"

"Don't _listen_ to him!" Karen shouted, her voice echoing with enough force to shake the windows. Softer, he added, "And don't listen to _me_ – listen to _yourself_."

Kitty hesitated. She didn't know what to do...

Just then, her parents, as well as Jean and some bald guy in a wheelchair burst in. "Kitty!" her Mom cried.

Kitty was shocked. ' _They...came for me?_ ' "M-Mom..?"

"Kitty, we're _sorry_!" her father said. "We drove you to this; we were wrong, and we're _sorry_! We know this is hard for you, and that you're trying to deal with it. We're trying, too, honey! _We love you!_ "

Kitty was nearly in tears. " _D-Daddy?!_ "

Karen smiled. "What did I tell you?"

" _Forget_ them!" Lance yelled, grabbing her arm and starting to walk away. "You're with _me_ , now!"

Kitty's eyes narrowed. " _No, I'm not!_ " she yelled.

And she phased out of Lance's grip, running to her parents, hugging them.

Lance glowered at her. " _Nobody_ tells me no." he snarled, as he stormed towards her. Kitty gasped...

Instantly, a white blur intercepted Lance, as Karen stood between him and Kitty. "I believe you heard the lady."

"Out of my way, Girl Scout!" Lance yelled. "You're standing in the way of an _Avalanche!_ " With that, he used his power: the earth began to shake, causing the ceiling to cave in on them, leaving only Lance unharmed.

When the debris settled, Kitty phased herself and her parents out of the rubble, while Jean used her telekinesis to push the debris off herself and the Professor. Kitty looked to the rubble; Karen was still under it. " _Oh, no..._ " she whimpered.

Just when the rubble started shaking...and began to _bulge_.

Instantly, Karen burst free of the debris, without so much as a scratch. Infuriated, Lance began to build up another quake.

Karen's eyes narrowed. " _Enough_." she said; she raised one foot, and slammed it down with earthquake-force.

Instantly, the tremors Lance was causing _ceased_.

Lance's smirk evaporated. "What the..?"

"Simple physics, Lance." Karen said. "Earthquakes are just seismic waves, with all the wave-properties, including _this_ one: when two waves of equal magnitude and opposing phase meet...they _cancel out_."

Lance didn't move...and then he tried to create another quake, but Karen just slammed his foot down again, canceling it out. Enraged, Lance ran at Karen, ready to punch her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Karen warned. Lance didn't listen; he swung at Karen, and his fist connected.

" _ARRRGGGHHH!_ " Lance howled, clutching his fist. "What the hell are you made out of?! _Steel_?!"

"Something like that." Karen replied. Then, she simply inhaled...and _blew_.

The room was instantly filled with hurricane-force winds, focused at Lance. Karen's gale-breath sent Lance flying out through the hole in the wall that the tremors had made, to land a good fifty feet away, out cold.

" _Wow..._ " Kitty murmured.

Jean smiled. "Professor Xavier helped _me_ , Kitty." she said. "And he'll help you, too, if you'd like."

Kitty smiled. "He helped you control your powers?"

The Professor chuckled. "Karen already _had_ control of his powers when we found her." he admitted. "As I said to your mother, Kitty, her situation is...unique."

"But I _know_ he can help you, Kitty." Karen said. "The choice is yours."

Kitty thought for a moment, then turned to her parents.

Her father smiled. "It's your choice, Kitten."

"We're okay with whatever you decide." her mother added.

Kitty turned to the Professor, smiling. "Where do I sign up?"

The Professor smiled. "We'll discuss the details at your house." he said. "We'd best leave, before we draw any attention."

"I'll meet you there." Karen said, as she turned to go.

"Wait!" Kitty called, and Karen stopped, turning back. "Thank you, Karen." she said

It was a few minutes later when Lance came to.

' _Ugh...I drop a ceiling on the that girl, and_ _ **I'm**_ _the one who ends up feeling like a mountain fell on me._ ' he thought bitterly. He picked himself up. ' _I'd better scram before the cops get here._ ' He started to leave.

"Interesting ability you have there."

Lance whirled around, ready to _rock_ whoever this was, to take some of his bad mood on this sucker...but _froze_ as he saw this _blue_ lady there, her eerie yellow eyes glowing with amusement. "Who're _you_?!" Lance exclaimed.

" _Mystique_." the lady replied. "And I know what you're capable of, Lance; very impressive."

"Didn't seem too impressive, a minute ago." Lance grumbled. "I got my ass _handed_ to me."

"Yes, Xavier and his cronies can be...challenging." Mystique replied. "My employer and I have been interested in you for some time, Lance. What would you say to joining a group of youths, just like yourself?"

"Like that girl Jean was talking about?" Lance sneered. " _Forget_ it." He started to walk off.

"Oh, _our_ group is _nothing_ like Xavier's." Mystique said. "Xavier is a _dreamer_ ; he hopes that mutants like us will one day be accepted." Her eyes narrowed. "Lance, humans treat _each other_ with contempt and hatred...do you really think they will accept _us_ with open arms?"

Lance paused. This lady had just summed up how he'd felt about his gift ever since he'd got it...

"Come with us, Lance." Mystique said. "With strong mutants like you, we will make humanity accept us...or _else_." She smiled. "Somehow, I think you might enjoy being _feared_ more than being loved...like those idiot humans do towards this mythical 'Karen'."

' _She doesn't know about Karen._ ' Lance thought. He considered telling her...but shook his head. ' _Nah; if I tell her I got my butt kicked by a 'myth,' she might change her mind._ ' He smiled to himself. ' _I'll tell her about him_ _ **after**_ _I kick_ _ **his**_ _ass;_ _ **nobody**_ _crosses the Avalanche and gets away with it._ '

He grinned. "Count me in, lady...and the name's _Avalanche_."

It was sunset by the time Sabretooth dug himself out; he'd landed in a junkyard, and it had taken a good few hours for his ribs to knit back together and for his teeth to heal.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: I had a change of heart of heart who'd Supergirl be, instead I'm choosing Gabrielle Decleuar for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Remus take the kids and run," A black haired man shouted._

 _The other man, Remus, didn't hesitate as he picked up a pair of twins, of about 15 months, a black haired boy and a red haired girl and started running upstairs._

 _As Remus closed and locked the door to the nursery and put the kids inside a playpen, a flash of light blew the door down._

 _"Why do you want the kids," Remus asked the black robed man in the doorway._

 _"Stand aside warewolf," The man said ignoring the question._

 _"You have to kill me to even lay a finger on them," Remus replied._

 _"That can be arranged," the man said as he drew his wand..._

 **Chapter 3 The New Girl**

 _-September 20, 5:39 P.M.-_

Gabrielle Decleaur, the 14-year-old sister of 17-year-old Fleur Decleaur, is attending the same school as her sister. For the past few days she felt under the weather and she didn't know what was happening to her. Normally her Veela heritage would have woken up now but not a single hint of it has appeared. She has been getting these strange headache and her muscles have been aching as of late and she has no idea what has been causing them. Unlike her sister, who had silvery blonde hair, she had more golden blonde hair and hers went down just below midwaist. She can't talk to her sister about it since she is in England, participating in the Twi-Wizard Tournament and the Brits managed to move the time-table up where the goblet decides in a couple of days. Asking her mothing, well, was not acceptable.

 _"Watch out!"_ A girl yelled out in french and Gabrielle looked up and saw one of the marble statues falling ontop of her and out of reflex she shielded herself with her arms and closed her eyes, as she waited for the inevitable * **Bam** *.

Gabrielle opened her eyes as she felt nothing from the impact and noticed large chunks of rock surrounding her.

 _"How did you do that?"_ a brave second year student asked as she saw what happened.

 _"I don't know."_ Gabrielle responded.

 _Xavier Institute_

The Professor, Storm, and Wolverine were waiting for them, with Hank looking at a computer screen. "Karen," the Professor said, smiling, "we have the results of the simulation, as well as those of the examination you completed earlier."

Karen chuckled. "So, what did Mr. McCoy find?" he joked; Hank – an avid scientist – had curious on genetic experiments that was done to her

Hank gestured to the computer screen, which showed an image of a person, filled in with various blues, greens, yellows, oranges, and reds. "This is the readout from a bio-energy scan; it's a new technology developed to measure the relative energy levels in mutants." he explained. "This readout is from Scott's most recent simulation." He brought up another readout, almost identical to the first. "This is Jean's readout," he brought up another one, "this is Kurt's," and he brought up yet another, "and this is Kitty's." All the readouts looked alike.

His eyes lit up. "And _this_ , Karen, is _yours_." He brought up one more.

Everyone gasped in amazement: Karen's readout showed almost _entirely_ red and orange. "Whoa..." Cyclops murmured.

Nightcrawler let out a low whistle.

Jean didn't speak.

Shadowcat started to open her mouth, but then closed it again.

"Your medical scans shed light on your internal processes, Karen." Hank continued.

"So, what's the difference?" Cyclops asked.

" _This_." Hank said, gesturing to another screen; this screen depicted an X-ray image of a person's – Karen's – outline, with numerous, spherical organs dispersed throughout her body.

Jean blinked. "I'm guessing that those aren't lymph nodes."

"No, they're not, Jean; I have no _idea_ what they are." Hank agreed. "However, I have an idea of what they do; I subjected Clark's energy-scan to a finer scale." He tapped a few keys; the energy-scan now showed mostly red and orange, but with numerous spherical patches of very dark red dispersed throughout. Hank tapped a few more keys, and the two scans moved together...overlapping each other _perfectly_.

"Whatever these organs are, they seem to form a kind of internal 'energy transfer system'." Hank said. "Karen, you said that your body draws strength from the sun, correct?" Karen nodded. "Well, based on this data, I'd say that these organs are how you do it! It's absolutely fascinating!"

"Wow." Karen said; he'd often wondered _exactly_ how his powers worked.

"'Wow' is putting it _mildly_!" Hank exclaimed. "Karen, this system is your _primary_ metabolic system; your digestive, respiratory, circulatory systems...they're all just ' _back-ups_ ' to this system! You don't need to eat, you don't need to drink...Karen, you don't even need to _breathe_! Whatever they did to you all those years ago genetically altered you to the 'perfect human' tens of thousands if not millions of years ahead of normal evolution!"

"Whoa! Zat _is_ cool!" Nightcrawler said. "Kinda veird...but _cool_!"

"Furthermore, this system interacts with your other biological systems; it converts food _directly_ into energy – _absolute_ efficiency, something that no other organism on this planet can boast of!" Hank exclaimed. "It seems to be also capable of doing the reverse; it can make everything a cell needs – glucose, amino acids, nucleic acids... _everything_! All you need is solar energy! Your body's immune system also seems to derive energy from this system; scans of your immune cells show higher levels of immune cells than any other human, but with no signs of inflammation! Your body must be capable of neutralizing any pathogen or cancer cell that invades or forms almost _instantly_! I bet not even the _Ebola_ virus or the _HIV_ can phase you! And through this system, none of the 'negative' nutrients can work – fats, cholesterol – since they all get burned off and reassembled before they can do any harm!"

Shadowcat lightly frowned. "Okay, no offence Karen, but that is _so_ not fair!"

"To put this into perspective," Hank finished, "Scott, your powers also draw from the sun; your body takes in solar energy, and re-channels it through your eyes. Basically, you're a kind of 'solar battery'."

Cyclops chuckled. "Yeah, with no 'off-switch'."

"Karen, however," Hank added, "takes in solar energy, and can convert it directly to matter, _or_ transfer it around his body, converting it to other forms as he needs to; she's a living solar _reactor_."

"Thanks for the science lesson, Hank," Wolverine said, "but I'm still waitin' for the bottom-line."

The Professor chuckled. "The 'bottom-line', Logan, is that, due to the tremendous amount of raw power that Karen has, it's quite likely that she is mostly _immune_ to X-Gene powers."

"Okay," Cyclops said, "time for some team-work simulations."

"Aw, come _on_ , Scott! We've been running these ever since we got back from school!" Shadowcat cried.

" _Ja_ , man! It's zhe _veekend_!" Nightcrawler protested.

"The first team will be...Kurt, Kitty, and Karen." Cyclops said.

"I'm in!" Shadowcat chirped.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "I'm afraid the simulations will have to wait." the Professor said. "Cerebro has just detected two new mutant signature." He moved to a console, bringing up the data. "Rogue, 15 years old, in Louisiana, New Orleans. Her power is that of life-force absorption; a touch of her skin enables her to draw the energy and memories from the one who touched her. If the person is a mutant, it also allows her to temporarily assume their powers. Gabrielle Decleaur, 14 years old, just shy of 20 miles south of Paris, France, same power set as Karen." The professer then arched an eyebrow and continued, "Karen I believe it is time to face your past"

"You don't mean..." Karen started.

"Unfortunetly," The Professer responded.

"Paris?"

"Paris," The professer responded.

"I better go alone then," Karen said as she walked out.

"What just happened," Kitty responded.

"It's not our place to tell," Scott replied.

 _XXXXXXX_

Karen, still in uniform, reached the cruising altitude several hundred feet above where the sky ended, to avoid the satellite imagery, and flew supersonic speeds to her destination in France. As she approached her destination she quickly lowered her altitude and started looking for the girl she was looking for. She spotted what appeared to be an abandoned castle but thanks to her ears she could hear people inside the castle and started switching through her visions and saw through the illusion.

She decided the more direct approach would be necessary as she landed in front of the main entrance and several kids saw her do this, their eyes widening in disbelief.

"I'm looking for the person in charge," Karen stated in French, with a heavy New York accent.

"I'm currently in charge here," a women replied in French, a women in her mid-30's, early 40's approached her from behind, "Nice display of magic."

"Not magic," Karen replied, which caused the women to raise her eyebrow, "Quick question, are you a Veela?"

"Yes," came the reply, "Why are you here?"

"To the point," Karen smiled, "I'm here because one of your students are displaying abilities that one shouldn't normally pocess."

"How do you know," came the women.

"Me flying without magic, you wouldn't think I would not notice something out of the ordinary would you?"

"Follow me," the women responded. "I'm debuty Headmistress Decleur."

"Karen Starr."

 _XXXXXXX_

Outside the infirmy, Karen heard a femine voice shouting out in French, "I don't know what happened!"

"How do you explain surviving a statue falling 3 stories ontop of you?" came a more mature voice responded.

As Karen and Debuty Headmistriss entered, Karen piped up, "Maybe I can help."

"How can you help," the teenaged girl, who was laying ontop of one the infirmary beds, asked in disbelief.

Karen smugged and decided to show her by using her super speed to come up next to her bed and folllowed by super strength to lift said bed above the ground and then safely put the bed down.

Wide eyed the girl asked, "How did you do that?"

Karen gave a kind smile and replied, "The same way you survived that statue."

Some time later.

After the explanation and questioning, Karen reached into a secret capartment inside her belt and gave Gabrielle a card and said, "I won't make you go but if you decide to learn more about your abilities, how to contact us is on this card."

Without a word Karen left without saying a word.

"Wait," came Gabrielles voice, Karen stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder, "Thanks."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

In New Orleans, Karen decided to drop by and see what was going on and she what appeared to be Jean and another girl, Rogue, she thought and decided to drop in.

As she appeared between the two girls, Karen quickly relised that Jean wasn't Jean.

"Who are you shapeshifter?"

"Shapeshifter?" the girl behind asked in confusion

Just then _another_ Jean appeared and several others appeared with her, "Rogue, please don't be... _what on Earth?!_ " the second Jean cried, as she saw her duplicate.

Karen then turned to the first Jean, inhaled, and then _blew_.

A gale-force wind filled the room, slamming the first Jean into the wall; as she hit, she cried out... _in a different voice_.

Slowly, the first Jean began to change...into a blue-skinned, red-haired woman.

At that revelation, everything made sense. " _You_..." Rogue said, her eyes narrowing in anger, "...it was _you_! _You_ were the one chasing meh!"

At her anger, the blue-skinned woman looked hurt, saddened...and then she glared at the one who'd exposed her. "You ruined _everything..._ " she hissed, standing up.

"I don't know who you are," she said firmly, "and, frankly, I don't _care_. Now, _get lost_."

The woman glowered at him. "You..." she spat, "...just made the biggest mistake of your _life_." With that, she changed into a crow, and flew away.

Now Rogue looked among these people. "You...weren't tryin' ta hurt meh?" she asked.

Jean – the _real_ one – smiled, and shook her head no. "We want to help you, Rogue." she said.

"We're from the Xavier Institute, where mutants like us learn to control our gifts." the goggles guy said. "We wanted to ask you if you were interested."

Rogue gulped. "And...if Ah say no?"

The burly guy – the real one – chuckled. "We'd be disappointed, Stripes, but we'd respect your decision."

"Who are you," Rogue asked Karen, using an exposed finger, to poke Karen in right breast, in the exposed portion of her uniform, Rogue's eyes went wide when she realized nothing was happening.

"Names Karen and I would appreciate it if you would remove your finger from there," Karen replied.

Rogue quickly removed her finger and blushed.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Karen decided to fly home, by herself, as she landed in the front yard she noticed Gabrielle on the front porch, along with her luggage.

In accented English she asked, "Is the offer still open?"

"Yes, yes it is," Karen said as she helped Gabrielle with luggage.

Before they got far, they ran into Xavier, "It's a pleaure for you to join us Ms. Decleaur."

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

"She saw through my disguise Erik," Mystique cried out in frustration.

 **Chapter 4 Date Night**

 _-September 22, Bayville-_

It's been a week since Gabrielle moved in and she was having trouble controlling her powers as they were unexepectedly activating when she didn't want them. Like the first morning there when she was brushing her teeth her heat vision activated as she was looking in the mirror causing them to bounce off the mirror and hit the ceiling instead, or when she was opening a door she accenditly pulled the door off of its hinges, or another time she was walking outside of the mansion and she sneezed causing a gale force breath to uproot one of the bigger trees on the property and hit the fencing instead. So it's safe to say she won't be going out in public anyime soon.

Rogue on the other hand had much less trouble fitting in and her new wardrobe called for every inch of her skin to be covered from the neck down as to avoid draining people, and the person she could touch without consequence was Karen.

At Bayville High, Karen, she was wearing a baggy New York Giants shirt that hid her figure well, and green baggy jeans, and she was showing Rogue, who was wearing her standard goth attire, to her first class, "Here's you're algebra class, and for your Drama class is down the hall, take a right and it'll be the first classroom on your right, and we won't see each other till lunch. Want any other help?"

"Ah'm good," Rogue replied, "Quick question where do 'ya get your bra?"

"Trade secret," Karen replied as she started walking away, "Don't try the mystery meat at lunch!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While she was walking, Fred was wandering around the halls, looking at a piece of paper with a confused look. He spotted two students and decided to ask for help.

"Uh, hey," he said, getting the two's attention. They stared at the behemoth in front of them. "Do you know where I should go?"

"How about the circus?" one of them joked, causing the other one to laugh. Fred glared at them and crumpled the paper. He dropped the paper, which rolled away, and grabbed the boy who made the circus comment and lifted him up.

Before he could hurt him, a voice stopped them.

"Do you need any help?" Fred turned and saw Jean holding the paper he crumpled.

Unknown to them, Jean was using her Mutant powers to erase the boys' mind so Fred wouldn't get in trouble. Fred dropped the boy and turned to Jean. The two boys, with confused expressions, walked away.

"Yeah," Fred said as he stared at Jean. "I'm a bit lost."

"I know where to go," Jean said with a smile. She looked at the paper and gestured Fred to follow her.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Gabrielle is currently in the Xiaver Instatutate practicing with her strength as she was holding a cylinder of pure metal, "Steady, steady," Gabrielle said to herself in an accented english, just then the cylinder crumpled under her strength, which was caused her to moan. Gabrielle than tossed the now crushed cylinder into a pile of other cylinders that is easily 3 feet tall.

"You are getting better," the Proffesser reassured her.

"Titanium?" a gruff voice asked.

"Chromium," the Charles corrected, which caused Logan to grunt.

"I'm getting nowhere with zis," Gabrielle complained. "I have nowhere near ze control Karen haz."

"Actually you're progressing faster than she did, when she first gained her powers," Charle said encouragingly, which got Gabrielles attention, "It took her a month before she learned how not to bend steel under a simple touch."

"Speaking ov powerz, how do you detect Karen when she'z mostly immune to x-gene powerz," Gabrielle asked in ernest.

"Simple, there is a void where she is supposed to be," Charles replied before getting back to the lesson.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

At lunch, Karen was on her way to lunch when she was blocked by Duncan Matthews carrying what appeared to be a heart shape box of chocolates.

Before Duncan could say anything Karen said, "If you are looking for Jean she should be in cafetaria by now."

"They're not for Jean," Duncan corrected which caused Karen to raise an eyebrow, "They're for you."

"Sorry but I don't cheat on other girls boyfriends," Karen said as she attempted to pass Duncan but was blocked again.

"I insist," Duncan inserted, "Plus after the game a couple of weeks ago, I can't stop thinking about...owie."

Duncan collapsed in pain as Karen kneed him in the groin, causing him to drop the box of chocalates.

Karen than continued on her way to the cafetaria, as she entered she immediately noticed a mountain of a teen, gorging himself on anything he could get his hands on. "That must be the kid Logan and Jean tried to recruit," Karen said to herself.

She sat down at the team where Kitty, Kurt, Scott, and Rogue were sitting at and she immediately noticed Scott and Rogue were trying not to look at each other.

"Spill," Karen demanded.

"It's nothing," Scott replied quickly.

"Definitly nothin'," Rogue agreed just as quickly.

"Zhere doing ze kiss scene for Romeo and Juliet," Kurt explained for them.

"Oh my Romeo, where art thou," Kitty teasingly, before Fred Dukes got up and managed to run into Duncan, who was walking funny and carrying a tray of food, which caused Duncan to face plant into his tray.

"This won't end well," Karen muttered.

Karen would have been right as the giant teen was about to get into a fight with Duncan before Jean got in between them and stopped the fight before it happened with a blush forming on the giant.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later Karen was relaxing by flying above the clouds, in her white uniform with blue gloves and boots, along with a red cape and a yellow belt. As was flying helped her relax and just at the moment where she almost completely relaxed a ringing of a phone could be heard causing her to snap out of it.

With a groan of frustration she took out her phone, which was hidden as part of her glove and answered, "This better be important."

 _"Jean's been kidnapped,"_ a rough voice easily recognized as everyones favorite Canadian from the insitute.

"Where," came Karen's reply.

 _"There at the old scrap-yard."_ Came the ruff response.

Karen's eyes shone as she used her telescpotic vision combined with her x-ray vision, towards the other end of town, "I see her along with the new kid."

 _"Our new kid is on her way,_ " Logan responded before he hung up.

With a groan, Karen put her cell and flew at superspeed towards her destination. She landed in the scrap yard in front of a shack that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"I'm here too," a female voie spoke with a fench accent. Karen glanced at the speaker and she saw the 14-year-girl as she nearly feal over on herself as she landed. Gabrielle is currently wearing a small white shirt that left her midriff exposed, with a shield with an S on it. She was wearing a blue mini-skirt, along with red boots and white gloves, along with a longer red cape than Karens. Gabrielle's golden hair fail to her mid-back.

"Are you sure your ready Gabrielle," Karen asked cautiosly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ov course I'm ready, and zhe name iz Supergirl," Gabrielle responded with confidence in her voice, and added with nervouness, "And zis guy knowz on how to take a punch if not."

"Follow my lead," Karen responded as tapped on the door and that tap caused the door to fly across the room and what they saw inside caused Karen to almost snicker.

Fred Dukes prepared a romantic meal for the two of them but Jean looked like a damsel in distress tied up in the chair as Fred was about to serve them what could barely could pass as a meal.

"Fred, we're here for Jean," Karen said in an authoritive voice.

"There is no way your taking her away from me, you Power Bitch!" Fred shouted in anger, "Mystique told me all about you and your little club too!"

"Mystique?" Gabrielle whispered to Karen.

"Never heard of that name before," Karen whispered back before turning her attention to Fred, "And what has Mystique told you about us?"

"About how you take stuff that is rightly ours to begin with," Fred shouted before throwing the table at them.

Grabrielle shot out her heat vision causing it to incininerate before it hit them.

"Heat vision already," Karen stated with a hint of jealousy.

"It juz happened," Gabrielle replied with a nervous laugh.

An earthquake brought them back as the earthquake was Fred Dukes charging at them, "I am the Blob! Nothing stops the Blob!"

Both girls got ready for a punch and at the last possible second both girls hit the giant causing him to fly through the back of the building and into the scrap and continued for a few yards before coming to halt as his feet was being dragged across the ground the entire way he was still on his feet.

"Nobody stops the Blob," Fred said before falliing face first into the ground.

Gabrielle than untied Jean and as she got up she said, "We speak of this never again."

As they left the shack the rest of the X-men showed up in the van and as they got out, they were all in their uniforms.

Cyclops looked depressed as he Jean was already rescued.

"What iz Scott's problem," Gabrielle asked in confusion.

Kitty whispered something into Gabrielles ear and her eyes widened in clarity and surprise.

 _XXXXXXXX_

Back at the Mansion Karen, in her regular attire, was in Charles office, with just the 2 of them.

"You have something to ask," Charles asked.

"Yes, who is Mystique," Karen asked in a serious tone.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that question," Charles stated, "She is a college of an old associate of mine, Erik Lehnsharr. Like us she and Erik are both mutants. When I first met Erik as a young lad, we were both idealistic young man. We both dreamed of teaching the next generation of controlling their gifts but we went our seperate ways when Erik's views of humanity and mine were completely different."

"What was his views," Karen asked.

"He believed that a war between humans and mutants is enevitable and started recruiting like-minded individuals, including a shapeshifter named Mystique," Charles explained.

Karen's eyes widened, "She was trying to turn Rogue against us!"

"Of course," Charles responded, and raised his hand to stop Karen from asking her next question, "I've tried using Cerebro many times to locate them but they somehow hidden themselves even from me."

"So what now," Karen asked.

"I do not know," Charles said.

Just then a knock came at the door and the door collapsed onto the floor as they looked through the door frame they saw Gabrielle looking slightly unhinged about what she had done.

"Oops," came her reply.

"You need to work on that," Karen said.

"How long will zat take," Gabrielle asked.

"It took me a year before I could properly knock a door," Karen said as she walked out of the door leaving a very distrought young teen.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: I don't do accents well and if want me to correct them please leave the review of what you want me to correct.**


End file.
